


to the end of the world

by orangejuice (eggtoast)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dating, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/orangejuice
Summary: In the morning, quiet and undisturbed, the early sun stretches its light underneath the curtains closed as Jaeyoon slips into the bed beside Juho.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	to the end of the world

In the morning, quiet and undisturbed, the early sun stretches its light underneath the curtains closed as Jaeyoon slips into the bed beside Juho.

This bed isn’t as soft as the one he’s used to, but he’s grown accustomed to it over the last few weeks. 

Jaeyoon turns on his side to look at his lover. Juho had fallen asleep a few hours ago - much earlier than usual, but he’d been working hard, as always. He'd had to carry him back to bed, gently resting his head on a pillow and tucking the blanket up to his chin.

Juho looks peaceful, relaxed. He might go so far as to describe it as safe and comfortable. Either way, it’s a stark change to his typical expression - creases lining his face in deep concentration.

Jaeyoon wonders if he could ever bring himself to change that, with all the things he wishes he could say. He strings his words together, practices getting his mouth around the phrase, yet he never has the bravery to ever whisper.

He’s not used to this - cautiousness, hesitance.

Perhaps it’s a cliche, that no one has ever made him feel this way. Everyone he’s ever dated before was like a sparkling whim, a flighty fancy he’d get bored of soon enough. It was a brutal truth Inseong had told him, but Jaeyoon counts himself lucky they remain good friends.

The way he treats Juho is different, special. His lover feels precious, like something to handle with care.

Juho lets out a little snore, hands reaching out for Jaeyoon's warmth.

His heart tightens.

He’d follow Juho to the end of the world, if Juho would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> are they established? are they just fwb?  
> jaeyoon doesn't know he just wants to say i love u


End file.
